u_bootfandomcom-20200214-history
RMS Titanic
thumb|380px v=EodH_-oiBOI Die RMS Titanic (engl. taɪˈtænɪk) war ein Passagierschiff der britischen Reederei White Star Line. Sie wurde in Belfast auf der Werft von Harland & Wolff gebaut und war bei der Indienststellung am 2. April 1912 das größte Schiff der Welt. Der zweite von drei Dampfern der Olympic-Klasse war wie seine Schwesterschiffe für den Liniendienst auf der Route Southampton–Cherbourg–Queenstown–New York, New York–Plymouth–Cherbourg–Southampton vorgesehen und sollte neue Maßstäbe im Reisekomfort setzen. Auf ihrer Jungfernfahrt kollidierte die Titanic am 14. April 1912 gegen 23:40 Uhr mit einem Eisberg und sank zwei Stunden und 40 Minuten nach dem Zusammenstoß im Nordatlantik. Trotz ausreichender Zeit zur Evakuierung starben – hauptsächlich wegen der unzureichenden Zahl an Rettungsbooten – zwischen 1490 und 1517 der über 2200 an Bord befindlichen Personen. Wegen der hohen Opferzahl zählt der Untergang der Titanic zu den großen Katastrophen der Seefahrt. Folge des Untergangs waren zahlreiche Maßnahmen zur Verbesserung der Sicherheit auf See. Bau 15 Wochen nach dem Baubeginn des Schwesterschiffes Olympic wurde am 31. März 1909 die Titanic auf Kiel gelegt. Sie trug die Registriernummer 131428 und die Baunummer 401 der Werft Harland & Wolff Ltd. in Belfast , welche fast alle Schiffe für die Reederei White Star Line baute. Der Stapellauf der Titanic fand – wie bei White Star üblich ohne Schiffstaufe – am 31. Mai 1911 statt. Direkt im Anschluss wurde die fertig ausgerüstete Olympic der Reederei übergeben. Als drittes und letztes Schiff dieser Klasse wurde später die Britannic fertiggestellt, die ursprünglich Gigantic heißen sollte, aber dann wegen des Untergangs der Titanic umbenannt wurde. Die drei Schiffe besaßen als Royal Mail Ship (RMS) auch ein Büro der Royal Mail für die Bearbeitung der nach Übersee mitgeführten Post. Die Postverträge boten eine sichere Zusatzeinnahme für die Reederei. Weiterhin konnten die Schiffe bei über 13.000 Tonnen Tragfähigkeit und großen Frachträumen in sechs verschiedenen Abteilungen auch nennenswerte Mengen Fracht befördern. Die Titanic kostete vollständig ausgerüstet etwa 1,5 Millionen Pfund Sterling (£) . Unter Berücksichtigung der Inflation entspricht dies heute 112 Mio. £(Nach aktuellem Wechselkurs: 132,9 Mio. €) Abmessung Die äußeren Abmessungen der Titanic entsprachen denen der Olympic, wegen einiger Detailmodifikationen beinhaltete die Titanic aber etwas mehr umbauten Raum und war so das größte Schiff der Welt. Die Titanic war 269,04 Meter lang, 28,19 Meter breit, 53,33 Meter hoch (Unterkante Kiel bis Oberkante Schornstein), hatte 10,54 Meter Tiefgang, 46.329 Bruttoregistertonnen Rauminhalt, 39.380 Tonnen Leermasse und 13.767 Tonnen Tragfähigkeit. Antrieb Die Titanic besaß drei Propeller und konnte 23 bis 24 Knoten Höchstgeschwindigkeit und 21 Knoten Reisegeschwindigkeit erreichen. Die äußeren Propeller wurden von Vierzylinder-Kolbendampfmaschinen mit Dreifachexpansion mit einer geplanten Leistung von jeweils 15.000 PS (11 MW) angetrieben. Der Abdampf dieser Maschinen wurde in eine Niederdruck-Parsonsturbine geleitet, die den Propeller auf der Mittelwelle trieb; diese sollte 16.000 PS leisten. Tatsächlich erwiesen sich die Maschinen in den Tests stärker als geplant, so dass die Titanic mit einer Maschinenleistung von insgesamt 51.000 PS registriert wurde. Die maximal erreichbare Antriebsleistung lag bei ungefähr 60.000 PS. Die Titanic verbrauchte auf See 620 bis 640 Tonnen Kohle pro Tag, welche in 29 Kesseln mit insgesamt 159 Feuerungen verbrannt werden konnte. Es waren allerdings nie alle Kessel gleichzeitig in Betrieb. Ihre Bunker fassten 6.700 Tonnen Kohle. Die vier Schornsteine der Titanic waren ungefähr 19 Meter hoch. Der vierte Schornstein war allerdings kein Rauchabzug, sondern diente der Ästhetik. Einerseits waren Schiffe mit vier Schornsteinen bei Schiffsarchitekten, den damaligen Medien und den Schiffsreisenden sehr beliebt; andererseits wurde er zur Entlüftung der Kessel- und Maschinenräume sowie der Küchenräume benutzt. Dadurch wurden wesentlich weniger Lüfter an Deck benötigt als bei vergleichbaren Schiffen. Elektrik Die Titanic besaß eines der größten elektrischen Netze aller Schiffe der damaligen Zeit. Vier dampfbetriebene 400-Kilowatt-Generatoren lieferten zusammen maximal 16.000 Ampere bei 100 Volt. Es gab ein Telefonsystem mit 50 Leitungen und 1.500 Klingeln, mit denen man die Stewards holen lassen konnte. 10.000 Glühbirnen beleuchteten das Schiff, einige Lampen enthielten zwei Glühdrähte, einen für helleres Licht und einen für schwaches Licht bei Nacht, was nervösen Passagieren zugutekommen sollte. Es gab 48 Uhren. Für Wärme in den Kabinen sorgten 520 Heizkörper, die Belüftung benötigte 76 der insgesamt 150 Elektromotoren der Titanic. Der Strom der Generatoren wurde in vielen Bereichen gebraucht. Das Schwimmbad wurde elektrisch geheizt, einige Bilder sowie Wegweiser an Bord waren beleuchtet und einige Gymnastikgeräte liefen mit Strom. Viele Küchengeräte wurden mit elektrischer Energie angetrieben: Neben Bratöfen und Tellerwärmern benötigten auch die Eismaschine, Messerputzer, Kartoffelschäler, Teigmixer und Fleischwölfe Elektrizität. Funktechnik Im Januar des Jahres 1911 wurde der Titanic das Rufzeichen MGY zugeteilt. Die Funktechnik war eine verhältnismäßig neue Kommunikationstechnik. Der neuartige Löschfunkensender von Marconi's Wireless Telegraph Company garantierte unabhängig von den atmosphärischen Bedingungen eine Reichweite von 350 Seemeilen und war damit mit Abstand das leistungsstärkste Funkgerät seiner Zeit. Die tatsächliche Reichweite betrug 400 Meilen, während bei Nacht oft sogar bis zu einer Entfernung von 2000 Meilen empfangen und gesendet werden konnte. Die Funkstation war Eigentum der Marconi-Gesellschaft und wurde von deren Angestellten bedient. Dies trug mit zu der mangelnden Kommunikation über die Eiswarnungen zwischen Funkstation und Brücke bei. Kapazität Die Titanic war von den britischen Behörden für 3.300 Passagiere zuzüglich der benötigten Mannschaft zugelassen worden. Allerdings wurde diese mögliche Passagierkapazität aufgrund der Ausstattung der Titanic nicht voll ausgenutzt. In der ersten Klasse fanden 750 Personen, in der zweiten Klasse 550 Personen und in der dritten Klasse 1.100 Personen Platz. Ein Großteil des Innenraumes der Titanic wurde für die erste Klasse verwendet. Fast die gesamten Aufbauten und ein großer Teil des mittleren Rumpfes waren dafür eingeplant. Mittelpunkt der Ersten Klasse war das zwischen erstem und zweitem Schornstein gelegene große Treppenhaus des Schiffes, das insgesamt sechs Decks (Bootsdeck bis E-Deck) miteinander verband. Von einer Glaskuppel überragt und mit Eichenholz getäfelt, gehörte das Treppenhaus zu den aufwändigsten und architektonisch ausgefeiltesten Räumen auf der Titanic. Ein zweites, ähnliches Treppenhaus verband zwischen den hinteren beiden Schornsteinen das A- mit dem C-Deck. Neben den Treppen waren drei Fahrstühle für die Erste Klasse vorhanden, die parallel zum vorderen Treppenhaus verliefen. Auf dem A-Deck lag die Mehrzahl der öffentlichen Räume, darunter ein Lese- und Schreibsalon, ein geräumiger Gesellschaftsraum, ein besonders kostbar ausgestatteter Rauchsalon und zwei identisch ausgestattete Verandacafés. Auf dem D-Deck befand sich der Speisesaal der Ersten Klasse, der 1912 der größte Raum auf einem Schiff überhaupt war. Außer in diesem Saal konnten die Passagiere auch im auf dem B-Deck gelegenen A-la-carte-Restaurant speisen, in dem weitere Gerichte angeboten wurden. 1912 war dieser kulinarische Luxus auf Schiffen etwas außerordentlich Besonderes. An das Restaurant grenzte das im Stil eines französischen Straßencafés gestaltete Café Parisien an, das auf der Olympic erst später installiert wurde. Ein kostbar ausgestattetes Türkisches Bad, ein beheiztes Schwimmbecken, eine zwei Decks hohe Squashanlage sowie ein vielseitig ausgerüsteter Gymnastikraum rundeten das Angebot ab. All diese Einrichtungen waren zur Zeit der Jungfernfahrt des Schiffes avantgardistisch und etwas völlig Neuartiges. Auch bei der Gestaltung der Passagierunterkünfte setzte die White Star Line neue Maßstäbe, was Größe, Ausstattung und sanitäre Einrichtungen betraf. Die luxuriösesten Unterkünfte des Schiffes waren die beiden Salon-Suiten auf dem B-Deck, zu denen neben einem privaten Salon, zwei Schlaf- und Ankleidezimmern sowie einem Badezimmer auch eine rund 15 m lange private Promenade gehörte. Die größten Außenflächen der ersten Klasse lagen auf beiden Seiten des Promenadendecks auf dem A-Deck und auf der vorderen Hälfte des Bootsdecks. 2. und 3. Klasse Die zweite Klasse hatte bedeutend weniger Raum. Neben dem Speisesaal waren noch ein auch als Bibliothek bezeichneter Aufenthaltsraum und ein Rauchsalon vorhanden. Als Außendeck dienten die hintere Hälfte des Bootsdecks und ein zwei Etagen tiefer gelegener Bereich auf dem Brückendeck. Verbunden waren diese Räumlichkeiten durch zwei Treppenhäuser und einen Fahrstuhl. Ein Großteil des Innenraumes der Titanic wurde für die erste Klasse verwendet. Fast die gesamten Aufbauten und ein großer Teil des mittleren Rumpfes waren dafür eingeplant. Mittelpunkt der Ersten Klasse war das zwischen erstem und zweitem Schornstein gelegene große Treppenhaus des Schiffes, das insgesamt sechs Decks (Bootsdeck bis E-Deck) miteinander verband. Von einer Glaskuppel überragt und mit Eichenholz getäfelt, gehörte das Treppenhaus zu den aufwändigsten und architektonisch ausgefeiltesten Räumen auf der Titanic. Ein zweites, ähnliches Treppenhaus verband zwischen den hinteren beiden Schornsteinen das A- mit dem C-Deck. Neben den Treppen waren drei Fahrstühle für die Erste Klasse vorhanden, die parallel zum vorderen Treppenhaus verliefen. Auf dem A-Deck lag die Mehrzahl der öffentlichen Räume, darunter ein Lese- und Schreibsalon, ein geräumiger Gesellschaftsraum, ein besonders kostbar ausgestatteter Rauchsalon und zwei identisch ausgestattete Verandacafés. Auf dem D-Deck befand sich der Speisesaal der Ersten Klasse, der 1912 der größte Raum auf einem Schiff überhaupt war. Außer in diesem Saal konnten die Passagiere auch im auf dem B-Deck gelegenen A-la-carte-Restaurant speisen, in dem weitere Gerichte angeboten wurden. 1912 war dieser kulinarische Luxus auf Schiffen etwas außerordentlich Besonderes. An das Restaurant grenzte das im Stil eines französischen Straßencafés gestaltete Café Parisien an, das auf der Olympic erst später installiert wurde. Ein kostbar ausgestattetes Türkisches Bad, ein beheiztes Schwimmbecken, eine zwei Decks hohe Squashanlage sowie ein vielseitig ausgerüsteter Gymnastikraum rundeten das Angebot ab. All diese Einrichtungen waren zur Zeit der Jungfernfahrt des Schiffes avantgardistisch und etwas völlig Neuartiges. Auch bei der Gestaltung der Passagierunterkünfte setzte die White Star Line neue Maßstäbe, was Größe, Ausstattung und sanitäre Einrichtungen betraf. Die luxuriösesten Unterkünfte des Schiffes waren die beiden Salon-Suiten auf dem B-Deck, zu denen neben einem privaten Salon, zwei Schlaf- und Ankleidezimmern sowie einem Badezimmer auch eine rund 15 m lange private Promenade gehörte. Die größten Außenflächen der ersten Klasse lagen auf beiden Seiten des Promenadendecks auf dem A-Deck und auf der vorderen Hälfte des Bootsdecks. Für die dritte Klasse gab es lediglich einen Aufenthaltsraum und einen Rauchsalon zur Freizeitgestaltung. Der Speisesaal befand sich weit unten im Schiff und war durch wasserdichte Schotten unterteilt. Als Freiflächen dienten ein kleiner Bereich am Bug sowie das gesamte Heck. Promenadendecks Ein sehr markanter Unterschied zwischen der Titanic und der Olympic war die vordere Hälfte des ursprünglich seitlich offenen Promenadendecks, welches bei der Titanic kurz vor der Fertigstellung mit einem Wetterschutz versehen wurde, der aus einer Wand mit kleineren Fenstern bestand. Grund hierfür war, dass die bei der Olympic ein Stockwerk tiefer gelegene, wettergeschützte Promenade auf der Titanic durch zusätzliche Kabinen und auch durch Privatpromenaden für die teuersten Suiten ersetzt worden war. Rettungsboote Nach dem Untergang war für die Untersuchungskommissionen die Ausrüstung mit Rettungsbooten von wesentlicher Bedeutung. Als Abstellplatz für die Rettungsboote war das oberste Deck vorgesehen, welches in Bereiche für die erste und zweite Klasse unterteilt war. Zunächst planten die Konstrukteure der Titanic die Installation von 64 Rettungsbooten, jedoch setzte sich Bruce Ismay, der Geschäftsführer der Reederei, dafür ein, dass nur die Hälfte dieser Rettungsboote installiert werden sollte, um eine bessere Sicht auf dem auch als Promenade dienenden Bootsdeck zu gewährleisten. Dazu kam noch, dass die Passagiere nicht durch zu viele Rettungsboote verunsichert werden sollten. Ein weiterer Designwechsel reduzierte die Anzahl der Rettungsboote auf 20. Rechnerisch wären jedoch mindestens 63 Boote für die Rettung aller 3.300 Menschen an Bord benötigt worden, falls die Titanic mit voller Kapazität von 2400 Passagieren und 900 Besatzungsmitgliedern gefahren wäre. Bei der Jungfernfahrt stand nur für 1178 Personen, ungefähr die Hälfte der gut 2.200 Menschen an Bord, Platz in einem Rettungsboot zur Verfügung. Zusätzlich zu den Rettungsbooten gehörten 3.560 Rettungswesten zur Schiffsausrüstung. Diese geringe Anzahl von Rettungsbooten war gesetzeskonform: Das entsprechende Gesetz aus dem Jahre 1896 legte nicht die mögliche Passagieranzahl, sondern die Tonnage des Schiffes zugrunde und regelte die Rettungsbootanzahl für Schiffe bis zur Kategorie „Über 10.000 Bruttoregistertonnen“, der zur damaligen Zeit höchsten vorstellbaren Größe für Passagierschiffe. Für diese größte Schiffskategorie waren demnach 962 Bootsplätze vorgeschrieben; allerdings durfte diese Anzahl abhängig von den wasserdichten Schotten eines Schiffes reduziert werden. Die Titanic hätte daher laut Gesetz nur Rettungsboote für 756 Passagiere mitführen müssen. Die Jungferfahrt und das Auslaufen von Southhampten aus thumb|Die Titanic kurz vor Ihrem StapellaufDie Jungfernfahrt sollte das Prestige der Schifffahrtslinie White Star Line erhöhen und auch für die noch im Bau befindliche Gigantic werben. Der an Bord in allen Klassen gebotene Komfort und der insbesondere in der Ersten Klasse ausgezeichnete Service sollten dazu beitragen und gegenüber anderen Reedereien, die den Nordatlantik befuhren, den bereits gewonnenen Vorsprung sichern helfen. Auf der Fahrt war nur gut die Hälfte der Passagierunterkünfte besetzt. Ein wesentlicher Grund hierfür waren allgemeine Reiseunsicherheiten aufgrund eines langen Kohlestreiks. Außerdem erregte die Titanic als eine fast identische Kopie der Olympic, welche zehn Monate zuvor auf ihrer Jungfernfahrt ausgebucht war, keine so große Aufmerksamkeit, wie allein aufgrund des Titels „Größtes Schiff der Welt“ erwartet worden war. Über 1300 Personen hatten eine Passage gebucht; dazu waren knapp 900 Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord. Unter den Passagieren befanden sich viele Prominente aus der amerikanischen und europäischen Gesellschaft, unter anderem Persönlichkeiten wie der Inhaber des New Yorker Kaufhauses Macy’s, Isidor Straus, der Multimillionär John Jacob Astor IV mit seiner Frau Madeleine, der Schriftsteller Jacques Futrelle, der Tennisspieler Richard Williams, der Geschäftsmann Benjamin Guggenheim, die amerikanische Millionärsgattin Molly Brown, der Tennisspieler und Bankier Karl Howell Behr, der Historiker und Schriftsteller Archibald Gracie, Washington Augustus Roebling II., amerikanischer Rennfahrer und Automobilhersteller, Neffe von Washington August Roebling, der prominente New Yorker Textilfabrikant Martin Rothschild, Harry M. Molson, Direktor der Canadian Transfer Company und Erbe des Brauunternehmens Molson, William T. Stead, britischer Journalist und Spiritualist, Alfons Simonius-Blumer, Oberst der Schweizer Armee, seit 1906 Präsident des Schweizerischen Bankvereins in Basel, Henry S. Harper, Verleger, Sohn des Gründers von Harper’s Magazine und Präsident von Harper & Brothers Publishing House, Dr. Henry W. Frauenthal, prominenter New Yorker Chirurg und Gründer des Krankenhauses Hospital for Joint Diseases, Christopher Head, britischer Stadtrat und ehemaliger Bürgermeister von Chelsea, Archibald Butt, Militärberater von US-Präsident Theodore Roosevelt, Engelhart Østby, norwegisch-amerikanischer Juwelier und Großbankier, Johan Reuchlin, niederländischer Reeder und Direktor der Holland-America Line, Charles M. Hays, Präsident der Grand Trunk Pacific Railway, Walter D. Douglas, amerikanischer Unternehmer und Gründer der Douglas Starchworks, der Immobilien-Tycoon und Präsident der New Jersey Electric Company, Frederick Sutton, Edith Bowerman Chibnall, amerikanische Frauenrechtlerin, Mitglied der Women’s Social and Political Union und Mitorganisatorin der Women’s Suffrage Propaganda League, Emma Ward Bucknell, Ehefrau von Robert Bucknell, dem Gründer der Bucknell University in Lewisburg (Pennsylvania), Sigrid Lindström, Nichte des Ministerpräsidenten von Schweden Arvid Posse. Die amerikanische Schauspielerin Dorothy Gibson, der Kunstmaler Frank Millet, die Designerin und Modejournalistin Edith Rosenbaum, der New Yorker Theaterproduzent Henry Harris, die franko-kanadische Sängerin Bertha Mayné, der preisgekrönte französische Bildhauer Paul Chevré, Helen Churchill Candee, amerikanische Schriftstellerin (How Women May Earn a Living, The Tapestry Book u. v. A.), Journalistin, Designerin und Feministin und Marie Grice Young, ehemalige Musiklehrerin der Tochter von US-Präsident Theodore Roosevelt waren an Bord, ebenso wie der Großgrundbesitzer Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon und seine Frau, die Modedesignerin Lady Lucy Duff Gordon und die schottische Adelige Lucy Dyer-Edwardes, Grafin Rothes, Ehefrau von Norman Leslie, 19. Earl of Rothes, Lieutenant Colonel der Royal Garrison Artillery. Zu den Millionären an Bord zählten der Stahlbaron Arthur Ryerson, Präsident der Joseph T. Ryerson Steel Company und Mitglied der Anwaltskammer von Isham, Lincoln & Ryerson, der Eisenbahnmagnat John B. Thayer, ehemaliger First-Class Cricket-Champion und Vizepräsident der Pennsylvania Railroad und der Geschäftsmann George Widener, Automobilhersteller, Präsident des Widener Elkins Traction Syndicate und Direktor der Pennsylvania Academy of the Fine Arts. Unter den Passagieren der Zweiten Klasse befanden sich die amerikanische Missionarin Annie Clemmer Funk, der Marinemaler Samuel Stanton und der Cinematograph und Filmproduzent William H. Harbeck. Von den Besatzungsmitgliedern betreuten etwa 500 die Passagiere und 325 den Schiffsbetrieb. 66 Leute, darunter die acht Führungsoffiziere, hatten andere Aufgaben. Unter den 500 Personen, die im Hotelbetrieb arbeiteten, waren allein 324 Stewards und 18 Stewardessen. Für den Schiffsbetrieb sorgten hauptsächlich 35 Ingenieure und Techniker, 167 Heizer, 71 Kohlentrimmer und 33 Maschinenfetter. Die Titanic hatte für die Reise erhebliche Mengen an Nahrungsmitteln an Bord. Neben 56 Tonnen an Fleisch und Fisch, 40 Tonnen Kartoffeln und 22 Tonnen Mehl gab es noch über 30 Tonnen weiterer Lebensmittel. Als Trinkvorräte wurden 360 Kilogramm Tee, 1.000 Kilogramm Kaffee und knapp 37.000 Getränkeflaschen mitgeführt. Die Vorräte an Milch und Milcherzeugnissen nahmen nahezu 12 Kubikmeter Lagerraum ein. Auch Fracht und Post wurden auf der Jungfernfahrt transportiert. Die Titanic begann ihre Jungfernfahrt von Southampton nach New York am Mittwoch, dem 10. April 1912 unter ihrem Kapitän Edward John Smith. Gerüchten zufolge sollte die Jungfernfahrt der Titanic seine letzte Reise als Kapitän vor seiner Pensionierung werden. Wahrscheinlich war dies allerdings erst für die Jungfernfahrt der Gigantic geplant. Das Schiff legte kurz nach 12 Uhr von seinem Liegeplatz im Hafen von Southampton ab. Aufgrund eines vorangegangenen Kohlestreiks befanden sich mehr Schiffe im Hafen als üblich. Als die Titanic an den Dampfern SS City of New York und RMS Oceanic vorbeifuhr, rissen die Halteleinen der New York aufgrund des von der Titanic ausgehenden Sogs. Daraufhin trieb die New York langsam auf die Titanic zu. Ein Zusammenstoß wurde knapp verhindert, der Vorfall verzögerte die Abfahrt der Titanic um eine Stunde. Am frühen Abend ankerte die Titanic vor Cherbourg in Frankreich, wo noch weitere Fracht und 274 Passagiere per Tender an Bord gebracht wurden. 22 Passagiere, die nur den Kanal überqueren wollten, gingen von Bord. Am 11. April ankerte die Titanic gegen Mittag vor Queenstown in Irland, wo hauptsächlich Auswanderer in die dritte Klasse zustiegen. Nur sieben Passagiere mit Reiseziel Irland gingen von Bord. Gegen 13:30 Uhr begann die Reise auf der für Passagierschiffe traditionellen Nordatlantikroute in Richtung New York. Wie damals zwischen dem 15. Januar und dem 14. August üblich, führte der Kurs nicht auf direktem Weg nach New York, sondern über die Südliche Route Richtung Westen, um dem Eisrisiko durch den kalten Labradorstrom zu entgehen. Dabei wurde ein Korrekturpunkt bei 42° 0′ N, 47° 0′ W42-47 angesteuert und anschließend auf westlichen Kurs Richtung New York gedreht. Tatsächlich hatte die Titanic erst ein wenig hinter dem Korrekturpunkt gedreht, so dass sie sich noch einige Meilen südlicher befand. Ob dies eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme sein sollte, ist nicht bekannt. Kapitän Smith und seine Offiziere wussten schon vor der Abfahrt von Southampton, dass das Eisfeld in Umfang und südlicher Ausdehnung größer war als in den vergangenen Jahren. Außerdem gingen während der Fahrt mehrere Funksprüche von anderen Schiffen ein, die vor Eisfeldern und Eisbergen warnten. Dabei wurden allerdings nicht alle Eiswarnungen von den Funkern an die Brücke weitergeleitet; diese waren stark mit der Übermittlung privater Telegramme beschäftigt. Hierdurch fehlten auf der Brücke genaue Informationen bezüglich der aktuellen Position des Eisfeldes. Mit der Unterlassung verstießen die Funker allerdings nicht gegen Vorschriften, denn die noch neue Funktechnik wurde bis dahin nicht als essentiell für die Führung eines Schiffs betrachtet. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass die Brückenoffiziere drei bis vier verschiedene Warnungen erhalten hatten und Kapitän Smith drei davon kannte. Laut Zeugenaussagen war den Offizieren die Eisberggefahr zwar bewusst; doch jeder hatte unterschiedliche Informationen und keiner kannte alle Eisbergwarnungen. Das Gesamtbild hätte gezeigt, dass die Titanic am Abend in einem großen Eisfeld eingeschlossen war. Die Kollision thumb|300px|Die Kollision mit dem EisbergDie Reise der Titanic wurde am 14. April gegen 23:40 Uhr jäh unterbrochen, als der Ausguck Frederick Fleet direkt voraus einen Eisberg entdeckte, dreimal die Alarmglocke läutete und die Warnung direkt telefonisch an die Brücke weiterleitete, wo sie vom 6. Offizier James P. Moody entgegengenommen wurde. Schon während des Telefonats bemerkte Fleets Kollege Reginald Lee, dass sich die Titanic zu drehen begann,4 so dass der wachhabende Offizier Murdoch den Eisberg bereits entdeckt haben musste und umgehend ein Backbord-Umrundungsmanöver eingeleitet hatte. Der Abstand zum Eisberg war aber schon zu gering: Die Titanic kollidierte bei voller Reisegeschwindigkeit mit ihrer vorderen Steuerbordseite mit dem circa 300.000 Tonnen schweren Eisgebilde. Der Eisberg stammte wahrscheinlich vom Jakobshavn Isbræ. Die Folgen waren weitreichende Beschädigungen am Bug, von der Vorpiek bis kurz hinter den Punkt des Schiffes, der beim Wenden der Drehachse entsprach, welche bei voller Fahrt ungefähr an der Grenze zwischen der fünften und sechsten wasserdichten Abteilung lag. Mehrere Lecks betrafen alle sechs vorderen wasserdichten Abteile, was aufgrund des hohen Gewichts des eindringenden Wassers zum Versinken des Vorschiffes führte. Während die vorderen fünf Abteile rasch vollliefen, konnte die Flutung in der sechsten Abteilung durch die Pumpen verlangsamt werden. In der ersten Stunde strömten zwischen 22.000 Tonnen und 25.000 Tonnen Wasser in das Schiff. Dabei wurden die vorderen fünf Abteile nahezu komplett geflutet, wonach die Titanic kurzfristig fast ein Gleichgewicht erreichte. Die Neigung des Schiffes betrug zu diesem Zeitpunkt circa fünf Grad Richtung Bug, was von den meisten Personen wahrscheinlich noch nicht als bedrohlich wahrgenommen wurde. In der folgenden Stunde drangen höchstens weitere 6.000 Tonnen Wasser in das Schiff ein, die Neigung veränderte sich dabei nicht gravierend. Allerdings begannen nun zunehmend Sekundärflutungen, da immer mehr nicht wasserdichte Öffnungen des Schiffes wie offene Bullaugen, Lüftungsschächte und Ladeluken im untergehenden Bug unter die Wasserlinie gelangten. Hierdurch beschleunigte sich der Sinkprozess rapide.[ Die Evakuierung Nach ausführlicher Erkundung des Schadens und Beratung mit dem Schiffsarchitekten Thomas Andrews, der einen raschen Untergang prognostizierte, erteilte Kapitän Smith den Funkern Jack Phillips und Harold Bride gegen 0:15 Uhr den Befehl, Notrufe an andere Schiffe zu senden. Das nächste Schiff, das darauf antwortete, war die RMS Carpathia, welche fast vier Stunden bis zur Unglücksstelle brauchte. Nachdem mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder der Titanic in der Ferne Lichter eines Schiffes ausgemacht hatten, wurde ab 0:45 Uhr versucht, durch regelmäßigen Abschuss von Seenotraketen Kontakt zu dem Schiff aufzunehmen, doch blieb eine Antwort aus (Der Fall Californian – Verdacht auf unterlassene Hilfeleistung). thumb|Notboot D Bei der durch den Kapitän um 0:05 Uhr angeordneten Evakuierung wurde gegen 00:45 Uhr, nachdem der ausgerufene Rat zum Anlegen von Rettungswesten von vielen Reisenden der ersten Klasse als übertrieben angesehen wurde, das erste Rettungsboot in das Wasser hinabgelassen. Offiziere und Stewards erhielten zuvor durch Chefoffizier Henry T. Wilde den Auftrag, den Passagieren die Evakuierung lediglich als ein „Bootsmanöver“ zu erklären, jedoch auf alle Fälle das Anlegen von Rettungswesten durchzusetzen. Offiziell galt beim Fieren der Rettungsboote der so genannte Birkenhead-Grundsatz „Frauen und Kinder zuerst“, jedoch kam es meist darauf an, auf welcher Seite des Schiffes man sich befand und in welcher Klasse man reiste. Von verschiedenen Offizieren, die Boote besetzten, wurden unterschiedliche Praktiken angewendet. Der zweite Offizier Charles Lightoller auf der Backbordseite legte den Befehl eher nach dem Motto „Männer auf keinen Fall“ aus, selbst wenn dadurch ein nicht einmal halb volles Boot gefiert wurde, weil keine weitere Frau bereit war, die noch stabil erscheinende Titanic zu verlassen. Eine Mutter hatte laut Augenzeugenberichten sogar Mühe, ihren 13-jährigen Sohn zu sich in ein Rettungsboot zu nehmen, da der Offizier diesen bereits als Mann ansah. Auf der Steuerbordseite hingegen, wo der erste Offizier Murdoch Aufsicht führte, hatten Männer, darunter auch viele Besatzungsmitglieder, weniger Probleme, in ein Boot zu gelangen. Es wurden auf der Steuerbord-Seite mehr Menschen gerettet als auf der Backbord-Seite. Von den vorhandenen 1178 Rettungsbootplätzen wurden nur 705 genutzt. Statt der teilweise möglichen Kapazität von 65 Passagieren wurden viele Boote nur zur Hälfte besetzt; eines der für 40 Passagiere ausgelegten Rettungsboote wurde sogar bereits gefiert, als sich darin nur zwölf Personen befanden. Man befürchtete zunächst, dass die Boote zu zerbrechlich für solch hohe Passagierzahlen sein könnten. Außerdem machte die Titanic noch längere Zeit einen stabilen Eindruck, da sie kaum Schlagseite hatte. Viele der an Bord befindlichen Personen glaubten, die Titanic sei ein sichererer Ort als die kleinen Rettungsboote. Einen weiteren Beitrag zum mangelnden Gefahrenbewusstsein könnte das Orchester der Titanic unter Leitung des Kapellmeisters Wallace Hartley geleistet haben. Die acht Musiker, von denen keiner den Untergang überlebte, hatten auf Anordnung der Schiffsführung auf dem Bootsdeck Ragtime-Musik und andere heitere Stücke gespielt, um Panik zu vermeiden. Erst als offensichtlich wurde, dass das Schiff bald sinken würde und nur noch wenige Rettungsboote übrig blieben, brach Panik unter der Mannschaft und den Passagieren aus. Von den zum Schluss gefierten Booten wurden einige mit über 70 Menschen überbesetzt. In der Eile der Evakuierung konnten die Notrettungsboote mit den Bezeichnungen A und B nicht zur Besetzung vorbereitet werden. Zwei Offiziere versuchten erst im letzten Moment, das Notboot B, ein analog den anderen Notbooten zusammenklappbares und wenig Stauraum einnehmendes Kleinboot, freizumachen. Es fiel jedoch mit dem Kiel nach oben in das Wasser und diente lediglich einigen später ins Meer Gespülten, darunter dem Offizier Lightoller, als rettendes Floß. Das letzte gefierte Rettungsboot, Notboot D, verließ die Titanic um 2:05 Uhr. Die Funker wurden von ihren Pflichten entbunden, sendeten aber noch einige Minuten weiter. Gegen 2:10 Uhr war Kesselraum Nummer vier, die siebte wasserdichte Abteilung vom Bug aus gesehen, komplett geflutet. Rund 40.000 Tonnen Wasser drückten den Bug in die Tiefe, das Wasser erreichte nun die Schiffsbrücke und begann, das Bootsdeck zu überspülen. Zu dieser Zeit wurde auch Kesselraum Nummer zwei aufgrund von Wassereinbruch evakuiert, und der vordere Schornstein der Titanic stürzte nach vorne um und erschlug einige Menschen im Wasser. Die übermäßige Trimmung des Schiffes Richtung Bug nahm jetzt stetig zu; ein normales Gehen war genauso wie das Arbeiten in den Kessel- und Maschinenräumen kaum mehr möglich. Dort hatte Chefingenieur Bell zusammen mit zahlreichen Heizern sowie den 34 weiteren Schiffsingenieuren und Maschinisten des Schiffes bislang die Kesselräume zwei und drei weiterbetrieben, um die Dampfversorgung der Stromgeneratoren zu gewährleisten, damit Energie für Pumpen, Funk und Beleuchtung zur Verfügung stand. Außerdem wurde durch gezieltes Ab- und Umpumpen von Wasser dafür gesorgt, dass während des Sinkprozesses die Schlagseite der Titanic minimal blieb, denn schon bei etwas stärkerer Schlagseite hätten nur auf einer Schiffsseite Rettungsboote gefiert werden können. Nun versuchten viele Crewmitglieder verzweifelt, über die Notleitern nach oben zu gelangen, was aber selten gelang. Der Untergang Gegen 2:18 Uhr fand ein Prozess seinen Höhepunkt, der schon Stunden zuvor schleichend begonnen hatte: Durch die ungleiche Verteilung der enormen Wassermenge im Schiffsinneren wirkten Kräfte, für die die Konstruktion nicht ausgelegt war. Hatte sich der Schiffsrumpf bislang nur verbogen, konnte er den immer stärker werdenden Kräften nun nicht mehr standhalten und zerbrach in der Umgebung von Kesselraum Nummer eins. Dabei wurden auch die Dampf- und Stromleitungen gekappt, und das Schiff lag im Dunkeln. Der Bugabschnitt, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon fast komplett unter Wasser lag, ging unauffällig unter, während sich das Heckteil steil aufrichtete und schließlich gegen 2:20 Uhr versank. Das Wrack sank auf der ungefähren Position 41° 44′ N, 49° 57′ W41.731933852222-49.945807347222 und schlug in 3.821 Meter Tiefe mit einer Geschwindigkeit zwischen 50 km/h und 80 km/h auf dem Meeresgrund auf. Insgesamt riss die Titanic zwischen 1.490 und 1.517 Passagiere und Besatzungsmitglieder in den Tod, darunter den Kapitän, der vermutlich freiwillig mit seinem Schiff unterging. Auch bekannte Persönlichkeiten wie Benjamin Guggenheim, Isidor Straus, John Jacob Astor IV, Jacques Futrelle und Charles M. Hays starben beim Untergang. Nach dem Untergang mussten die geretteten Menschen in den Booten noch ungefähr zwei Stunden warten, bevor sie von der RMS Carpathia aufgenommen werden konnten. Die Nacht des Untergangs war sehr kalt, die Wassertemperatur lag unter 0 °C, etwas oberhalb des Gefrierpunktes von Meereswasser. Viele Menschen starben nicht während des Unterganges auf dem Schiff, sondern erst danach im Wasser an Hypothermie (Unterkühlung) und trieben bei Ankunft der RMS Carpathia (mit ihrem Kapitän Arthur Rostron) der britischen Cunard Line um 4:10 Uhr morgens leblos im Wasser. Obwohl in den Titanic-Booten noch insgesamt mehrere Hundert Plätze frei waren, ruderten die Insassen von den um Hilfe Rufenden weg, aus Angst, ihr Boot könnte kentern, wenn zu viele der im Wasser Treibenden versuchten, ins Boot zu klettern. Lediglich Rettungsboot Nummer 4 kehrte um. Es konnten allerdings nur noch fünf Überlebende geborgen werden, von denen zwei im Boot starben. Gegen 3 Uhr, also etwa 40 Minuten nach dem Untergang der Titanic, verstummten auch die letzten Hilferufe aus dem Wasser. Erst danach kehrte auch Boot Nummer 14 unter dem Kommando des 5. Offiziers Lowe, der die Passagiere in andere Rettungsboote hatte umsteigen lassen, zu den im Wasser Treibenden zurück. Es wurden nochmals drei Menschen gerettet, die sich zunächst auf Treibgut gerettet hatten. Nur insgesamt 711 Menschen überlebten laut dem britischen Untersuchungsbericht. Fehlende Fernglässer Als Nachlässigkeit wurde der Schiffsführung auch angekreidet, dass die Matrosen im Ausguck nicht mit Ferngläsern ausgestattet waren, sondern in der dunklen Nacht und im kalten Fahrtwind mit bloßem Auge das Meer nach Hindernissen absuchen mussten. Angeblich war der Fernrohrschrank während der ganzen Fahrt der Titanic verschlossen, weil der Schlüssel sich bei einem Offizier befand, der vor der Fahrt abkommandiert, also nicht an Bord war. Des Weiteren hat der Kapitän versäumt, den Ausguck zu verstärken, also etwa eine weitere Eisbergwache am Schiffsbug zu postieren, was angesichts des hohen Fahrttempos und der erhaltenen Eisbergwarnungen eine mindestens zumutbare, wenn nicht unerlässliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen wäre. Das Verhalten von J. Bruce Ismay und Kapitän Smith J. Bruce Ismay wurde beschuldigt, Kapitän Smith gedrängt zu haben, das Tempo nicht zu drosseln, um die Leistungsfähigkeit der Titanic zu demonstrieren und sie gegenüber der Olympic durch eine höhere Geschwindigkeit hervorzuheben. Ismay behauptete später zwar, er sei nur ein normaler Passagier gewesen, doch hatten Überlebende Diskussionen zwischen ihm und dem Kapitän über die Schiffsgeschwindigkeit und über die Eiswarnungen bezeugt. Was auch immer die beiden Männer genau besprochen haben, es mindert die Verantwortung des Kapitäns für sein Schiff nicht im Geringsten. Auch sind keine anderen Gründe für eine Entlastung von Kapitän Smith bekannt. Allein seine Entscheidung, trotz zahlreicher Eiswarnungen Kurs und Geschwindigkeit beizubehalten, hat das Schicksal des Schiffes besiegelt. Zu diesem Schluss kam zumindest die britische Untersuchungskommission, die als Unfallursache „Zu hohe Geschwindigkeit in von Eisbergen durchsetzten Gewässern“ angab. Allerdings wurde Kapitän Smith bei der Untersuchung vom Vorwurf der Fahrlässigkeit freigesprochen, denn Kurs und Geschwindigkeit zu halten war bei klarer Sicht damals gängige Praxis auf den Schnelldampfern. Selbst Kapitäne der Hauptkonkurrenten erklärten, dass sie unter den gleichen Umständen genauso gehandelt hätten. Die Entscheidung von Kapitän Smith beruhte auf einer groben Fehleinschätzung bezüglich der Sichtbarkeit von Eisbergen unter den Bedingungen in der Unglücksnacht. Die Nacht war zwar klar, doch aufgrund von Neumond besonders dunkel. Hinzu kam absolute Windstille und daher eine spiegelglatte See, so dass keine Wellen vorhanden waren, die sich an Eisbergen brechen konnten, was eine Sichtung erleichtert hätte. Das Eisfeld selbst war viel größer und weiter nach Süden ausgedehnt als alle vorherigen, die seit Beginn der Dampfschifffahrt beobachtet worden waren. Die enormen Ausmaße des Eisfeldes waren nicht genau bekannt, denn erst nach der Titanic-Katastrophe wurde eine internationale Eispatrouille eingerichtet, die Position und Driftgeschwindigkeit von Eisbergen ermittelt und an die Schiffsführungen weiterleitet. Zustand und Zukunft des Wracks thumb|Das Wrack der Titanic Wie in jüngsten Aufnahmen zu sehen ist, hat die Natur vollständig Besitz vom Wrack der Titanic ergriffen. Die Deckplanken und etliche andere Holzausstattungselemente sind teilweise schon zersetzt. Dasselbe wird langfristig auch dem gesamten Schiffswrack prophezeit: Wie Untersuchungen ergaben, ist das Wrack im Begriff, von Eisenbakterien vollständig aufgelöst zu werden. Schätzungen Ende der 1980er Jahre prognostizierten zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Zeitspanne von maximal 50 Jahren bis zum vollständigen Zerfall des Wracks. 1995 wurden noch etwa 30 Jahre prognostiziert dieser Zeitraum könnte sich durch die Bakterien noch einmal um einige Jahre verkürzen. Bei Tauchfahrten im Jahr 2003 wurde festgestellt, dass das metallene Grundgerüst der großen Treppe bereits auseinandergebrochen und im Treppenschacht nach unten gefallen ist. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass die metallenen Teile des Wracks nun ebenfalls in Auflösung begriffen sind. Es wird daher angenommen, dass die oberen Decks mit ihrem Gewicht die unteren Decks in den nächsten fünf bis zehn Jahren zusammendrücken und das Wrack so seine Schiffsform verlieren wird. Die Lecks der Titanic Eines der größten Rätsel um das Schiff sind die genauen Ausmaße und die Art der Beschädigungen, welche der Eisberg verursachte. Bereits 1912 hatte Edward Wilding, bei der Konstruktion der Titanic verantwortlich für wasserdichte Unterteilung und Flutungsberechnungen, als gesamte Leckgröße ungefähr 1,2 Quadratmeter ermittelt. Bereits diese kleine Fläche reicht in sieben Metern Wassertiefe für einen Einstrom von 400 Tonnen pro Minute aus, welcher für die Anfangsphase des Sinkprozesses anhand der Flutungsgeschwindigkeit berechnet wurde. Bei der Annahme eines durchgängigen Lecks über die vorderen sechs Abteile, wie es in vielen Darstellungen über das Unglück zu finden ist, läge die durchschnittliche Spaltbreite bei weniger als zwei Zentimetern. Dies hielt Wilding zu Recht für sehr unwahrscheinlich, genauso wie die ebenfalls nach dem Unfall verbreitete Theorie, ein Eisbergsporn habe das Leck in die Schiffsaußenhaut geschnitten. Dies ist schon aufgrund der geringen Härte von Eis gegenüber Stahl physikalisch nicht möglich. Da der Bug sich beim Aufprall auf den Meeresgrund tief in den Boden gegraben hat, ist der größte Teil der Eisbergschäden nicht direkt einsehbar. Dieses Problem wurde bei einer Expedition im Jahre 1996 gelöst. Hierbei wurde ein spezielles Sonar eingesetzt, welches auch durch die oberen Bodenschichten hindurch Bilder liefert. Es wurden sechs verschiedene Lecks gefunden, deren Entstehung von den beteiligten Experten durch die „Wiederanpralltheorie“ beschrieben wird. Diese geht vom mehrfachen Aufprall auf den Eisberg aus, wobei das Schiff jeweils Geschwindigkeit abgebaut und sich abgestoßen hat, aber durch Kräfte aufgrund des Ausweichmanövers und des Bernoulli-Sogs sowie dem breiter werdenden Schiffsrumpf wieder auf den Eisberg zurückprallte. Diese Theorie deckt sich nicht nur mit den vermessenen Lecks, sondern auch mit diversen Aussagen von Überlebenden, welche sich während der Kollision im unteren Bugbereich aufhielten und mehrere starke Stöße registriert hatten.Das erste der Lecks befand sich in der Vorpiek knapp unterhalb der Wasserlinie. Die beiden nächsten lagen auf gleicher Höhe kurz hintereinander in Frachtraum 1 und waren nur 1,2 beziehungsweise 1,5 Meter lang. Die dabei aufgetretenen Stöße waren stark genug, einen Teil des Eisbergs abzuschlagen, so dass das nächste Leck von 4,6 Metern Länge durch einen Anprall an einer tiefer gelegenen Stelle des Eisbergs entstanden war. Auch hierbei wurde wieder ein Teil des Eisbergs abgeschert, wodurch die beiden letzten Lecks noch tiefer unter der Wasserlinie lagen. Das vorletzte war ungefähr zehn Meter lang und reichte von Frachtraum 2 bis weit in Frachtraum 3 hinein. Der Aufprall war dabei so stark, dass, nach Aussage von Überlebenden, auch der 0,5 Meter hinter der Außenhaut liegende wasserdichte Betriebsgang für die Heizer beschädigt und schnell geflutet wurde. Das letzte Leck war mit 13,7 Metern das längste. Es betraf Kesselraum sechs und den vorderen Bereich von Kesselraum fünf. Beim Schott zwischen den Kesselräumen fünf und sechs befindet sich weiterhin eine große Beule, wahrscheinlich verursacht durch Kompressionseffekte aufgrund der Schiffsdrehung. Materialfragen Bei der Ermittlung möglicher Unglücksursachen standen auch Untersuchungen der beim Bau verwendeten Materialien im Mittelpunkt. Werkstoffkundliche Untersuchungen an geborgenem Stahl der Titanic zeigten eine bei der zum Kollisionszeitpunkt herrschenden Temperatur sehr geringe Zähigkeit. Diese Sprödigkeit des Materials könnte ein höheres Ausmaß des Schadens bewirkt haben, als es mit heutigen Werkstoffen eingetreten wäre. Die Theorie wird allerdings von verschiedener Seite angezweifelt. Die Veränderungen im Stahl der Titanic können sich auch durch die speziellen Bedingungen in der Tiefsee ergeben haben. Bilder des Baus der Titanic und der Olympic zeigen Stahlplatten, die sowohl für das eine wie für das andere Schiff verwendet wurden. Die Olympic war bis zur Verschrottung 24 Jahre im Dienst und hatte mehrere Jahre Kriegseinsatz und verschiedene Kollisionen überstanden. Zudem wurde damals weltweit im Schiffbau überall etwa der gleiche Stahl verbaut, wie beispielsweise beim 1916 in Newcastle gebauten russischen Eisbrecher Krassin, der noch immer uneingeschränkt seetüchtig ist. Auch die 1936 fertiggestellte RMS Queen Mary wurde aus der gleichen Stahlsorte gebaut, wobei die Stahlplatten sogar identisch in Bezug auf die Herkunft und Dicke zu denen der Titanic sind. Erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde an besseren Werkstoffen geforscht, wodurch moderne Schiffe bei gleicher Größe und Stabilität viel leichter sind als frühere. Eine weitere mögliche Schwachstelle der Titanic-Außenhaut waren die Nietverbindungen zwischen den Stahlplatten. Hierbei scheint nicht nur die Stabilität der Niete selber, sondern auch die Umgebung der kalt gestanzten Nietlöcher in den Stahlplatten problematisch, da sich dort durch den Stanzprozess Mikrorisse bildeten. Schon nach der Kollision der Olympic mit der Hawke im September 1911 hatte Edward Wilding nach der Begutachtung des Olympic-Schadens die Methode der Plattenverbindung als verbesserungswürdig eingestuft und eine Diskussion um Veränderungen bei zukünftigen Schiffen angeregt. Die Nietlöcher bei der 25 Jahre später gebauten Queen Mary wurden trotz der deutlich höheren Kosten gebohrt. Die relative Schwäche der Nietverbindungen der Titanic wird durch die gefundenen Lecks untermauert, welche sich größtenteils entlang der Nietverbindungen zwischen den Stahlplatten befinden. Allerdings hätten nach Einschätzung der Experten wahrscheinlich sogar moderne, verschweißte Stahlplatten den bei der Eisbergkollision wirkenden Kräften nicht standhalten können.Die Mettalogin Jennifer Hooper-Mccarty hat soger ein Buch Über die Nieten Theorie der Titanic veröffentlicht. Das Auseinanderbrechen Unklar ist bislang immer noch, wie genau die Titanic auseinander gebrochen ist. Nach einer Modellanalyse mittels Finiten Elementen im Auftrag des Marine Forensic Panel kamen Gibbs & Cox Inc. 1996 zu dem Ergebnis, dass das Heck der Titanic mit einem maximalen Winkel zwischen 15° und 20° aus dem Wasser ragte und wegen der zu hohen strukturellen Belastungen dann vom Hauptteil des Schiffes abbrach. Der TV-Sender History Channel startete mit dem Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution im Jahr 2005 eine weitere Expedition zum Wrack. Dabei wurde erstmals auch der östliche Teil des Trümmerfeldes untersucht. Man fand zwei Teile des Doppelbodens mit einer Gesamtlänge von knapp 18 m. Sie waren komplett über die gesamte Breite des Schiffes erhalten. Erkannt wurde dies an den vorhandenen Schlingerkielen, welche an beiden Seiten der Fundstücke einwandfrei erhalten waren und sogar stellenweise noch die rote Farbe vom letzten Anstrich aufwiesen. Basierend auf den gemachten Videoaufnahmen konnte festgestellt werden, dass die beiden gefundenen Doppelbodenstücke an den Bruchenden zusammenpassen. Bei einer näheren Betrachtung der Doppelbodenteile wurde von Roger Long die neue Vermutung angestellt, dass das Schiff anders auseinander brach als bisher angenommen. Nach Longs Überlegungen hätte beim bisherigen Modell der Doppelboden gestaucht sein müssen, während die oberen Decks der Titanic an dieser Stelle sauber auseinander gebrochen wären. Am Wrack kann man jedoch erkennen, dass an der Bruchstelle die Decks nach unten gezogen sind und keine saubere Bruchstelle haben. Die Enden der oberen Decks an den Bruchstellen könnten aber ebenfalls durch die Wucht des Aufpralls auf den Meeresgrund nach unten verbogen worden sein, da durch die enorme Beschädigung an den Bruchstellen keine strukturelle Stabilität mehr vorhanden war. Dies ist z. B. sehr gut am Heckteil des Titanic-Wracks zu sehen, dessen obere Decks komplett zerstört sind. Long hat die Theorie aufgestellt, dass das Heck der Titanic bereits anfing abzubrechen, als es mit ca. 11° noch relativ wenig aus dem Wasser ragte. Der Bruch fing demnach an den oberen Decks an und zog sich bis zum Kiel. Der stabile Kiel – das Rückgrat eines jeden Schiffes – verhinderte jedoch zunächst das Abbrechen des Hecks. Durch den Riss in der Außenhaut der Titanic sollte dann deutlich mehr Wasser eindringen, so dass das Sinken der Titanic beschleunigt wurde. An der Bruchstelle drückte nun der unter Wasser liegende Bug gegen das sich über Wasser aufrichtende Heck, so dass die Decks an dieser Bruchstelle eingedrückt wurden. Mit Longs Argumenten lässt sich allerdings nicht nachvollziehen, wieso diese Komprimierung bei etwas größerem Winkel nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Die Finite-Elemente-Analyse reicht nur bis zu dem Punkt, wo der Schiffsrumpf noch aus einem Stück bestand. Die Dynamik des Zerbrechens mit der unkalkulierbar zunehmenden Leckfläche ist wohl kaum berechenbar. Eine quantitative Erklärung, wie genau nun der Winkel von 11° zustande kommt, ist bislang nicht veröffentlicht. Eiswarnungen Der Kapitän der Titanic wusste tatsächlich darüber Bescheid, dass die Titanic sich auf Eisberge zu bewegte. Auf der Strecke von Southampton bis zur Unglücksstelle empfing der Funker der Titanic nach heutigem Wissen insgesamt mindestens acht Eiswarnungen von anderen Schiffen. Die ersten zwei Meldungen kamen am 12. April von dem französischen Schiff La Touraine, das Eis gesichtet hatte, und am 13. April von dem Dampfer Rappahannock, der im Vorbeifahren mittels einer Signallampe herübermorste, sie seien durch schweres Packeis gefahren. Wahrscheinlich veranlassten diese Warnungen Kapitän Smith dazu, zehn Meilen südlich der in dieser Jahreszeit üblichen Schifffahrtsroute zu fahren. Kurz vor 13:00 Uhr am 14. April, dem Sonntag, an dem die Kollision mit dem Eisberg stattfand, erreichte die Titanic eine Eiswarnung von der Caronia. Diesen Funkspruch zeigte Kapitän Smith dem zweiten Offizier Lightoller und ließ ihn im Kartenraum aufhängen. Gegen 13:40 Uhr empfingen die Funker der Titanic einen Funkspruch der Baltic. Dieser enthielt, an Kapitän Smith adressiert, dass sie seit der Abfahrt schönes Wetter bei mäßigen, wechselnden Winden hätten, der griechische Dampfer Athinai heute bei 41,51° nördlicher Breite, 49,52° westlicher Länge Eisberge und ausgedehnte Treibeisfelder gesichtet habe, der deutsche Öltanker Deutschland wegen Kohlemangels manövrierunfähig sei, sich bei 40,42° nördl. Breite und 55,11° westl. Länge befände, und die Besatzung der Baltic der Titanic viel Erfolg wünsche. Diesem Spruch, der sofort an den Kapitän weitergeleitet wurde, schenkte Smith keine große Beachtung. Er übergab ihn Bruce Ismay, der, wie dieser später aussagte, ihn kommentarlos entgegen nahm und in die Tasche steckte. Eine Eiswarnung der Californian kam gegen 18:30 Uhr bei der Titanic nicht an, da Funker Harold Bride das Gerät abgeschaltet hatte. Um 19:30 Uhr fing er die Meldung, diesmal an die Antillian gerichtet, doch noch auf. Die Californian meldete, sie habe um 18:30 Uhr 42,3° nördl. Breite und 49,9° westl. Länge drei Meilen südlich drei große Eisberge gesehen. Bride bestätigte und gab den Spruch an die Brücke weiter. Um 21:30 Uhr kam abermals eine Nachricht, diesmal war der Ursprung die Mesaba. Sie berichtete, dass sie ein Eisfeld im Bereich 42°–41,25° nördl. Breite, 49°–50,3° westl. Länge mit viel Packeis sowie Treibeis ausfindig gemacht habe. Da Funker Phillips ziemlich beschäftigt mit Cape Race war und bereits viele andere Eiswarnungen anliefen, erschien ihm dieser Spruch nicht mehr als so wichtig, dass er ihn unbedingt an die Kommandobrücke weiterleiten müsse. Dies könnte man als fatal bezeichnen, denn anders als die anderen Meldungen, die nur von einzelnen Eisbergen berichteten, hatte die Mesaba ein gigantisches, sozusagen rechteckiges Eisfeld samt Maßangabe gemeldet. Ein letzter Funkspruch erreichte Phillips von der Californian, die von Eis umgeben sei und fest stecke. Der Kontakt wurde aber von Phillips unwirsch unterbrochen und dieser fuhr mit dem Gespräch nach Cape Race fort. Eine weitere Meldung ging von dem HAPAG-Dampfer Amerika aus. Untersuchungen ergaben, dass nur der Funkspruch der Caronia im Kartenraum ausgehängt wurde. Daraus resultiert, dass Smiths Offiziere von den anderen Sprüchen keine Ahnung hatten. Legenden um den Untergang Bis zur Entdeckung des Wrack´s der Titanic gab es sehr viele Legenden um den Untergang. So wurde das Leck dass das Schiff zum sinken brachte nicht als viele kleine Risse dargestellt sondern als ein riesen großes Loch dass die kommplette Bugseite einnahm. Dies ist z.b zusehen in dem Film Ghostbusters 2. Jedoch gab es noch ein größeren Mythos des Untergangs. So haben die Verantwortlichen der White Star Line sich darauf behart dass die Titanic beim Untergang nicht in zwei Teile zerbrochen ist. Trotz Zeugen Aussagen dass das Schiff kurz vor dem Untergang in zwei Teile brach. Durch diese Aussage wurde der Untergang in vielen Titanic Filmen falsch dargestellt so dass das Schiff in diesen in einem Stück sank. Und auch in dem Film Hebt die Titanic von 1980 wurde das Schiff in einem Stück geborgen. Jedoch ist der Film reine Fantasie. Selbst in einem Stück könnte man die Titanic nicht bergen und dass dem Schiff nur ein Schornstein fehlt und Masten so wie Seile noch vorhanden wären ist selbst nach nur 25 Jhren auf dem Meeresgrung unwahrscheinlich. Kategorie:Schiff Kategorie:Passagierschiff Kategorie:British Kategorie:Lesenswerter Artikel